Why?
by Ryuu writer
Summary: "Ok if I'm too except this mission I need to know one thing, Who is the target?" She asked with extreme seriousness."His name is Li Syaoran." SxS and TxE
1. The Truth

**Why?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, but I do own my own ideas.**

**Summary: He was just a regular... well almost regular guy; she was what seemed to be a regular girl. What happens when both of them meet? **

Chapter 1: The Truth

As Li Syaoran walked down the long hallway for his Hong Kong mansion, passing by his mothers office he heard his name. Syaoran walked over to the door to see what his mother was talking about. He opened the door just enough to see inside, he could see his mother sitting behind her desk head on her hands, and Wei pacing back and forth in front of her; they were both taking in hushed voices but he could still hear what they were saying.

"But Yelan, He has to find out sooner or later and it's better if he finds out from us then from someone else." _What was Wei talking about? What should I find out about?_

"Yes, I know but I don't want him to do something rash if he finds out, and he's only a boy." _Only a boy? I'm sixteen practically a man. "_It's not like he will do something like that. I trust him with his decisions, so let's wait and see where this goes." She just smiled at Wei.

"I know you trust young Syaoran, but it is impossible for him to be dating Melin." _Ok Now I'm confused. What does my dating Melin have to do with this? _Wei was getting mad now, but Syoaran's mother was just calm, not bothered by it at all.

"Well I don't see what the problem is? Just because you say its impossible does not mean that it is indeed impossible, now is it?" She stated to him in a matter of fact voice. "Now Syaoran is still young, this thing with Melin will blow over soon enough. It's just a teen fling, by the time he finds out that Melin is his cousin they will have broken up already and everything will be fine." _Oh that's why It's impossible for me to be dating Melin, it's because we're cousins, well that's ok_ Syaoran Just got up and started to walk away from the door, Then he stopped and it hit him like a pile of bricks _What? Oh God Cousin! I'm dating my Cousin! _ Syaoran didn't know that to do so he just started to walk to his room. 

When Syaoran got to his room he closed the door and slid down the door to the floor, Syaoran ran his hands through is mess of chocolate brown hair.

"Oh my God! How did this happen I mean how come I didn't know? Why didn't any one tell me?" Syaoran didn't know what to do, his girlfriend was his cousin and no one had bothered to tell him. He thought for a minute about what to do about this. He finally thought that the best thing to do was to confront his mother about this and get some answers. "Yes that's exactly what I will Do," He stood up and started open the door. "And the tell Melin the truth about all of this." When he opened the door to leave he was stopped by who else, but Melin.

"Tell me the truth about what Syaoran?" she asked she looked straight at him waiting for his answer.

"Um... Uh... Well to tell you that we um... we are Cousins?" Syaoran got ready for the pain he was about to experience, but it never came. Syaoran looked up at Melin to find her with her mouth gapping and her eyes big, then it changed to shock. "Melin. Melin?"

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I MEAN OH MY GOD! How did you find out? How long have you known?"

"Um for about Half an hour, and I was about to go and ask mother why she hadn't ever told me before now. Well she didn't actually tell me I overheard her talking to Wei." He explained.

"Well let's go and ask her what the hell is going on right now." Before Syaoran had a chance to object, he found himself being dragged to his mother's office by Melin. _This is going to end badly, I just know it._ Thought Syaoran.

**Yeah I know it's short but it's my first fic so don't hurt me too badly.**

**Sakura: Why aren't I in the story yet?**

**Ryuu: Because you aren't. You will be in it soon.**

**Sakura: But it's no fun sitting in the waiting room, so hurry up will you.**

**Ryuu: Make me.**

**Sakura: Fine. *pulls out large bat* **

**Ryuu: Holy shit * runs from Sakura* I thought you were supposed to be the nice one. **

**Thank you everyone who read this fan fiction, I should have the next chapter up soon Bye for now. *still running for life* Oh and please review, thanks. **


	2. The News

**Ok I'm back with chapter two of why? Ok so I just got back from a family trip to Vegas, you ever tried to get eight people in one car, three of them teens. Anyways off topic well here's chapter two, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.**

**Chapter 2**

Syaoran walked out of his mother's office leaving his mother with Melin. When he closed the door He could hear the soft sobs of Melin, Syaoran couldn't stand to hear it so he left. Walking down the steps of the main entrance of the house and out the door, _ok, maybe a walk will clear my mind, Thought_ Syaoran. He walked out of his house and through the large gate and went to the north end of the city.

Syaoran walked briskly down the street trying to get as far away from home as fast as possible. When he hit the park he went straight to the place he always went to think, the swings. Syaoran sat down without a second thought and just let his mind run, everything around him a blur of nothing. Time seemed to stop to him. As Syaoran sat staring at the ground submerged in his own thoughts, he doesn't notice that the sun has almost completely set, only then was he aware of someone staring intently at him, when he looked up the feeling suddenly disappeared, he shook it off thinking nothing of it, then realizing how late it was began the short walk to his house.

Earlier that day,

The young woman walked down the academy halls with her nose in a book, as usual. Completely unaware of the people around her, and the young man following her, so it seemed. As the young man approached the auburn haired beauty, you couldn't see it but a small smile crept across her face. When the man finally made his move she was ready and in no time flat she had closed her book thrown it in the air grabbed the man's arm thrown him over her shoulder and on to his back on the floor and had him pined. When he opened his eyes he was looking into bright emerald ones.

"Morning Tadaharu," she said with a smile just as she caught her book in her opposite hand. Tadaharu smiled back at her.

"Good morning Sakura." He replied. Sakura let go of Tadaharu's arm and let him up they both smiled at each other.

"So that makes the score 15 to 1 for me now, right?" She looked at him with a mocking voice.

"Yes it is." Tadaharu pouted "And don't go rubbing it in my face." Sakura just smiled.

"Fine I won't. So what's up?" she asked sticking her book under her arm.

"Not a whole lot, oh but Takiroshi Sensei needs you in his office ASAP. I would go if I were you." Sakura stopped and stared at her best friend like he had just told her she was going to die in three days.

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner you dick god you suck, uhhhggggg!" She cried turning getting ready to run.

"Love you too." He said before she was off. Smiling and waving after her small frail figure.

Sakura ran down the hall as fast as she could, her shoulder length auburn hair flying behind her, she loved the thrill of running at top speed she could do it forever but unfortunately she was closing in on her destination. Sakura sigh and then stopped just in front of The Dean's office, she knocked on the door and was welcomed by a strong, commanding voice. Sakura walked into the room and walked up to the desk in front of her. Behind the desk was a tall lean man in a navy blue two piece suit. Sensei had silver hair and lilac eyes and wore glasses.

Sakura bowed low "Good Morning Sensei." She said

"Good morning Kinomoto, I'm glad you made it because I have some news for you." Sakura looked up at her sensei. "I'm sending you on a mission." Sakura's jaw droped two inches at that moment, but she shook it off in a second.

"But Sensei I'm still only a junior, can't one of the older students go?" Sakura was dumfounded.

"Sakura I am well aware of your being under aged, but you have the highest grades out of the whole entire school, and the target is about your age and we need someone to get close to him." Sakura looked at him puzzled. "The reason for this is because we need a file called 'Emerald', his family has been working on it for a long time and we have right to believe that a majority of the information leads back to the school. We need you to take the file and bring it back here." Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Ok, Ok, So you want me to steal the file and that's all?" His response was just a nod, " Ok if I'm too except this mission I need to know one thing, Who is the target?" She asked with extreme seriousness.

"His name is Li Syaoran." Sakura for the second time today was in shock at what she was hearing. "Ok so now that that is out of the way, here is your mission file, and after you are done here go to the gym and see Miss Tomoyo, She will be your partner for this mission, everything you need to know about the subject is in that file please be careful and be ready you leave today at noon, thank you Sakura you may leave now, and good luck." Sakura just stared blankly then walked out of the room.

When Sakura walked out of the office she was ambushed by none other than Tadaharu, "So what did he want to see you for?" He asked his round face like a child's and his blue eyes full of excitement, a strand of black hair fell in to his face but he didn't notice it.

"I got a mission to watch and become friends with Li Syaoran." Sakura was still in her little trance as she said that, Tadaharu just stared at her for a second then started laughing, she looked at him angrily.

"No really what happened?"

"Really that's what happened. I leave today at noon so I will be in Hong Kong for who knows how long, so I won't see you for awhile but I will call you but I have to go meet Tomoyo, she's my partner."

"You mean that really strange girl with the video camera?" He asked

"Yep well I should go talk to you later see you." Then she was off to the gym to find her partner.

**Hey everyone so what did you think? Ya I know it's probably really bad but hey it's my first Fanfic so ya.**

**Ryuu: You happy now Sakura I finally put you in the story.**

**Sakura: Yes, yes I am happy now.**

**Ryuu: so... are you going to let me out of this cage now?**

**Sakura: Hummm... No you're my prisoner and you will be forever.**

**Ryuu: No why not I've been in your basement for two weeks now please, let me go.**

**Sakura: No, now I'm going to bed and I don't want to hear any noise, so good night.**

**Ryuu: no, no, no don't close the door its dark please.**

***door closes and everything goes dark***

**Ryuu: please peoples review tell her to let me go I don't like this at all please.**


	3. Let The Fun Begin

**Hey peoples! Sorry I'm so late on my update school just started and it has been hectic, so any ways I am really excited right now because I just got my first review on this story, thank you "the fight" if that is you real name. Anyways I forgot to mention what the name of the school was, the name is The S.S. Academy, I will tell you what the S.S. stands for soon enough, but if you can guess it well there isn't a prize your just really good at guessing that means. Well here's chapter three of Why?**

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura, but if i did it would stay the same, but... nahh it's perfect as is.**

**Chapter 3**

As Sakura walked into the gym she was greeted by Sensei Saga, She is the gym teacher at S.S. Academy. She teaches self defence, fighting styles and weapon's 101. Saga had short cropped hair it was black with different coloured streaks throughout it all, she wore a Grey jump suit, and was standing in front of two long tables covered with white sheets.

"Good morning Sensei Saga," Sakura spoke after rising up from bowing. "Where is Daidouji san?" Just then as if on q Tomoyo Burst through the gym doors with a camera in her hands. As she started to walk to Sakura she opened her camera and started shooting her.

"Kawi!" Were the first words out of her mouth. Sakura and Sensei Saga both cringed at the high pitched squeal coming from the small person in front of them, "Oh my god! You are adorable; you must model some of my clothes. They would look so cute on you." Said the petit figure running around Sakura.

"Ahem! Miss Daidouji, please settle down so I can give you your equipment for this mission." Saga gave Tomoyo a hard stare. "Ok well let's get these introductions over with Daidouji Tomoyo, Kinomoto Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura, Daidouji Tomoyo." Sakura looked at Tomoyo and Tomoyo at Sakura.

"Hi it's nice to meet you Kinomoto san, working with the best student in the school should be very interesting."

"Hey, it's nice to meet you too Daidouji san, and please call me Sakura."

"Ok Sakura Chan as long as you call me Tomoyo." She held her hand out to Sakura, she accepted it.

"Ok Tomoyo Chan, it will be good to work with you." She smiled releasing Tomoyo hand, and then Sensei Saga interrupted.

"Alright ladies on to business." She walked over to the tables with the sheets on then and then pulled them off, under neath each table there were and high variety of tools, weapons, supplies, document papers, equipment form the 2000 gig minicomputer, to the old fashioned but still very reliable grappling hook. "These ladies will be your tools for this mission." Tomoyo and Sakura both looked at each other than to their sensei with looks of shock than to excitement.

"You're kidding right all this stuff is for us to carry around with us for this mission that's like impossible, but totally cool how we get to use it all." Tomoyo said.

"I agree with Tomoyo, how in the world are we going to carry all this stuff with us to Hong Kong and back every day?" Sakura asked. Her sensei gave her a puzzled kind of look then looked down and picked up two sets of keys.

"These are your keys the blue one is a set for a car you will be using, you will share it, and the pink one is for a motor cycle, which you can also share it." Tomoyo and Sakura who were now holding the sets each were both staring starry eyed at Saga, Sakura looked back down to the set of keys and noticed one more key on the ring It was black, then Sakura's expression changed from glee to questioning, "Ah Sakura I see you are suspecting something, I knew you would figure out something," she clapped her hands together and then continued, " the black key is for your new house you will be living in until your mission is complete, and then after if it all works out ." Both Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other then again at their sensei.

"WHAT?" They said at the same time, and then Sakura spoke.

"Ok so you're telling me that we will be staying in Hong Kong till this mission is over?"

"Well yes of course it will be better for you to live closer to the target so he doesn't suspect anything," Tomoyo and Sakura were about to say something when Saga continued to talk. "Now some of these you will both share and some are meant for your specific strength points, like the super mini camera for Tomoyo." She picked up a small bag from the table that looked like it was empty, "See this is the newest mini technology it is so advanced that people don't even know it exist."

"But I don't see anything." Tomoyo commented than Saga picked up a small receiver with a screen and turned it on there was a live feed of Tomoyo on the screen now.

"But it sees you." Tomoyo took it from her to look closer. "Fascinating isn't it, it also has audio on it. Now most of the camera involved stuff is for Tomoyo, and Sakura you get this it's a compact fighting staff," She picked it up and extended it the small bullet type thing turned into a large stick it was taller than Sakura and had lots of intercut designs on it, " Now ask you saw it was very small so you can wear it around your neck so it's with you all the time, and there is also some other stuff," she handed it to Sakura, "Now see the small red jewel press it." Sakura pressed the button then the staff started to get really hot, then it shot flames at a target just in time, "see what I mean ok now the blue is an instant smoke screen, the yellow one can send out a knock out gas, the orange is a detonator so if someone tries to take it from you, you press it let go and over 300 hundred sharp blades stick out of it and into the enemies hand making them drop it hopefully and giving you a chance to get away, now here is my favourite of all of them the last button is the green one there." She pointed to the bottom of the staff where a large green emerald was embedded in it. "That one will turn the staff into a sword; you can use all the other stones while using the sword at the same time. Now that we have everything ready and explained we will give you your information about the targets. Now do you know anything about them already?"

"Um I know that I have to try and get close to Syaoran Li so I can try and retrieve some file from his family." Sakura responded unsure.

"I know almost nothing all I know is I'm partners with Sakura and what Sakura just said."

"Well then we will have to fill you in on everything," Saga picked up two folders and handed one to each of the girls. "These are the info folders on Syaoran Li and Eriol Hizigawa, if you look inside you will find everything you will need to know about them," she then picked up another two folders, " these are your identities each of you will have the same name and same personality and what not since your only juniors, you both go to Sonja high you are in Hong Kong because you are the new transfer students and will be staying for the rest of the school year, since it is only the beginning of the year you will have lots of time to get to know people there and to hope fully complete this mission. Now study these well, for the next year or so you will be normal students at the Hong Kong school for the finest." She then handed each of the girls a bag. "These are your uniforms you leave in two hours meet here at that time. Go home inform your families and pack up, and good luck girls." She bowed to them and then they bowed back, and then left the room.

"This is crazy can you believe this? It's going to be so cool though, well I guess I will see you back here at noon Sakura." Tomoyo said giving Sakura a hug then skipping off.

"ya bye Tomoyo."

Walking out of the building all Sakura could think of was how pissed her brother would be when she got home.

**Hey ok so there you have it sorry about the super boringness it I think that's why I put it off well hope you enjoy the next will be soon I'm on a roll right now so it should be good, see you.**

**Sakura: So we have a deal now?**

**Ryuu: what deal? We never made a deal, you're crazy.**

**Sakura: I will let you out and you will be more on time with your updates.**

**Ryuu: that's all well then ok I will.**

**Sakura: promise?**

**Ryuu: I promise.**

**Sakura: ok good now get started.**

**Ryuu: ok ok *slowly starts to get out then once strait up bolts for the door* ha ha you'll never catch me! **

**Sakura: *looks at watch* five, four, three, two, one *inbursts Ryuu***

**Ryuu: I hate you *goes and gets computer then sits on chair* I hate you a lot right now.**

**Sakura: oh well.**

**Ryuu: please review please.**


	4. New Kids

**Ok here it is the moment you have all been waiting for chapter 4 I know, I know I'm excited too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Chapter 4 New kids**

_Ok just go in there walk to my seat and hope, just hope that no one asks me about Melin. _Thought Syaoran standing outside the door to his class room, taking a deep breath he opened the door to the room and walked straight to his desk at the back of the room. Syaoran sat down and no one bugged him, but that didn't last very long as his best friends walked in. Eriol was almost as tall as Syaoran and had dark navy blue hair, and eyes just as dark, though you couldn't tell since they were hidden behind round glasses and every girl in school swooned over him almost as much as they did Syaoran.

As much as Syaoran wished Eriol sat somewhere else in the room he knew that wouldn't happen, and Eriol walked over to the seat right beside Syaoran and sat down. After grabbing his books out of his bag he turned to Syaoran and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What the hell man?" Syaoran cried.

"That my friend was for standing me up yesterday. I thought we had plans to go see a movie. Where the fuck were you?"

"Ah shit I completely forgot, sorry man something came up I was shocked by it and I just blanked about everything else, and you know it takes a lot to shock me dude."

"Well then what was so shocking that you forgot our plans? And it better be good because I stood there for an hour waiting, so spill." Eriol crossed his arms and waited for Syoaran's answer.

"I... I um... Can't tell you."

"You can't tell me. Dude I am your best friend what is there that I don't know about you?"

"Ok true, but still this is the craziest thing you have ever heard. I mean like Twilight Zone crazy."

"Ok dude now your exaggerating a little, it can't be that bad. Now spill."

"Fine you want to know?" Eriol nodded his head vigorously. "Well ok, but you can't tell anyone about this at all, if you do I will kill you." Syaoran got close to Eriol ear and whispered his secret.

"SHE'S WHAT?" Eriol said loud enough that everyone in the room turned to the two sitting at the back of the room.

"He's just sleep deprived." Everyone looked for another second then turned back to their own conversations. Syaoran let out a sigh of relief "The hell man?"

"I... you... and Melin, Oh My God! You can't be serious you and Melin, no way."

"Oh yes way. It's completely true and it scared the shit out of me."

"Well you have some explaining to do." Said Eriol Then the class bell signalled the start of first period. "After Class." Eriol turned to face the front of the class. Almost every seat in the class was filled except for the couple in front of Syaoran and Eriol, the two sat at the back of the room on the left hand side, Syaoran sat closest to the window and Eriol right beside him.

When the teacher walked in everyone was quiet and waited for the morning attendance and the announcements.

"Good Morning Class."

"Good Morning Terada Sensei." Said the whole class back. Terada was around 6'4 with caramel brown hair and brown eyes.

"Before we get started today I would like to introduce all of you to two new transfer students." The class went into chatter right away, except for Syaoran, He just sat there looking at his note book _Oh big deal. _He thought_._ "You can come in now." _Well I might as well see these new student. _Syaoran looked up to the front of the class to see to girls, one was probably 5'5 with long grey hair with a tint of violet, she had eyes that looked like lavender orbs, that were enhanced by her pale white skin. The other girl was only 5'4, she had shoulder length auburn hair, and stunning emerald green eyes filled with so much energy, Syaoran could feel it focused on him, he looked straight at her then the energy went way. "This is Daidouji Tomoyo." He pointed to the girl closest to him. "And this it Kinomoto Sakura." He pointed to the other girl, both were staring at the back of the room right at Syaoran and Eriol, but Syaoran was only paying attention to the one named Sakura_. _At first he thought nothing of her presence but was soon noticing something peculiar about her and the other one. _Her name is Sakura, I will have to keep an eye on her._ He thought to himself. "Now I want all of you to give Daidouji san and Kinomoto san the best experience here, Now let's see where to seat you." Terada Sensei looked around the room then spotted the two seats in front of Syaoran and Eriol. "Ah, Daidouji san you can sit in front of Hiragizawa san and Sakura in front of Li san." Both the girls smiled and said a quick thank you to Terada then went to the seat in front of the two boys. "Oh yes and Hiragizawa sans, Li san if you would please show the girls around the school this week, help them adapt to everything that would be great." He smiled and the two looked at each other then back and nodded in response. "Excellent, now on with the lessons for today..." Then he trailed off into the lesson.

The last class before lunch was Math, Syaoran's best class, but he wasn't paying attention to the class at all, not in any of his classes so far, He couldn't stop staring at the back of the auburn haired girl's head. Once the bell went signalling lunch both Syaoran and Eriol got up to wait for the girl's, When they both stood they turned around and looked at the boy's, both smiled Eriol smiled back but Syaoran just scowled like he wasn't interested in the girl's at all except he was, in one girl in particular, but he wasn't going to let them know that.

"Hello Kinomoto san, Daidouji san it's nice to meet you, I'm Hiragizawa Eriol and this grumble puss is Li Syaoran." He puckered his lips when he introduced Syaoran, Syaoran stared at Eriol, he shuddered.

"Apparently Li San is trying to proved that looks can kill." Said Sakura giggling with Tomoyo.

"Oh definitely." They both laughed again this time joined by Eriol.

"It's nice to meet you too Hiragizawa san and please call me Sakura I can tell we are going to become good friends, oh and Li san you can call me Sakura if you like also." She smiled like everything in the world was the best thing ever, Syaoran tried to look not interested.

"The same as Sakura please call me Tomoyo, Hiragizawa san, Li san." She smiled all big and Eriol just beamed at her for a moment, but then snapped out of it. Then Syaoran grunted and spoke for the first time.

"If I can call you Sakura and Tomoyo then you must call me Eriol." He smiled.

"Ok" they both said.

"Ok since the introductions are done we should go for lunch now." He said rudely, He started to walk out of the room, when everyone stared he turned. "Daidouji san, Kinomoto san If you don't hurry up your going to be stuck here for lunch. So hurry." 

"Syaoran use your manners." Eriol said sternly with a hint of humour.

"Uhg! Fine Hurry please." He said to the girls then glared at Eriol. "Happy?"

"Yes very much thank you." He just grinds all big which bugged Syaoran even more. He left the room and the girls and Eriol followed. No one noticed the small wink the two girls exchanged on the way out of the room.

**Ok so there you go they have met yay but it seems like Syaoran isn't being very nice, well we will see how things work out from now on. **

**Syaoran: Why do I always have to look like the bad guy here? I didn't do anything wrong.**

**Ryuu: you're not always the bad guy sometimes you're the sensitive type.**

**Syaoran: *Shudder* on the other hand the bad guy doesn't sound too bad.**

**Sakura: That's good *giggles* **

**Ryuu: Ok then while Sakura get's scary... Thanks for reading hope it's good, if you have any ideas please feel free to give them, I will give all credit to the idea giver so ya, thanks till next time. **


	5. Nari

**Ok so I know I haven't updated for a while and I'm sure that most of my viewers have given up on me, but I'm going to finish this story if my life depends on it. So here it is chapter five.**

**Disclaimer: Owning nothing you know this, if I did well no one would have published it and it wouldn't be totally awesome. **

The First Week

Before lunch hour was even close to over Eriol and Syaoran, but mostly Eriol had showed Sakura and Tomoyo the whole school. So with the extra time they had, Eriol and Syaoran took the girls to their regular lunch spot on the roof of the school. The two boys' lead the girls up the many flights of stairs, but the girls stayed back far enough for them to talk with out the two boys hearing.

"So what do you think of them?" Said Tomoyo

"I guess they're ok I mean I wish I didn't have to try and become friends with Li San, but I guess it will be ok. How about you?" Sakura said back.

"Eriol seems nice, but I think Li san will be harder to crack but he will become a friend soon enough." She said, Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I doubted Li San could loosen up if we gave him a freaking wrench." They both giggled under their breaths making the boys look back, Eriol smiled as usual and Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Sakura I may not have known you long but if there is one thing I know about you it's that you jump to conclusions, a lot." Said Tomoyo with a matter of factual tone.

"I resent that, but I know that you agree with me." Sakura pointed out with a smile, and then they talked about how they thought the school was.

"So, what do you think of them buddy?" Eriol asked Syaoran.

"Don't know I have a suspicious feeling about both of them, but I'm probably being paranoid." He shrugged.

"Well I wish you would stop being paranoid and give them a chance before judging."

"I don't know them well enough yet once I know more about them then I may open up and be friendlier." Eriol smiled at Syaoran's response of not becoming friends to soon, But knew very well why he didn't want to try being friends. "But until then I will wait and see. What do you think of them?"

"Well Sakura san seems very interesting, and Tomoyo san, well I don't know she seems so different then everybody, it's like she knows things are happening before anyone else knows about it. It's crazy, but so, you know. You understand what I'm getting at?" Said Eriol with a confused, excited, wondering kind of face on.

"No man I don't understand at all." Said Syaoran shaking his head. He put his hand on Eriol's Forehead. "You ok man?"

"Ya fine just wondering and thinking and doing everything else, all at the same time." The four of them didn't talk until they were at the doors to the roof.

"Ok we're here now." Said Eriol, the guys waited for the girls to catch up, then walked through the door.

When they stepped out onto the roof the girls looked around that the large space that was the roof, Eriol and Syaoran both walked to the chain link fence preventing them from fall off the roof and sat down with their backs agents it. The two girls just gawked. "So what do you think of our hang out?" asked Eriol.

"It's amazing, the view is so pretty." Sakura was the first to speak. "This is where you eat lunch every day?"

"Well not everyday sometimes we eat on the ground, um over there by the soccer field." Eriol pointed out. "With our other friends, we only eat up here when Syaoran and I feel like getting away from the gang; they can be a little..."

"Deranged, weird, crazy, noise, loud." Syaoran said biting into his sandwich with a smirk.

"Yep that 'bout sums it up." Eriol Laughed, so did Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Well they sound very fun." Said Tomoyo with a giggle.

"Definitely, but why didn't we eat with them today, then we could meet some more people." Said Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran both looked at each other, then back at her.

"Well we didn't want to scare you on your first day, and I doubt you would like to watch everyone fight over who could win a fight agents Syaoran." Said Eriol.

"Humph! Ya it's pretty boring since none of them have beaten me yet, so not much to see."

"And there goes his ego." Eriol swirled his hand above his head, and rolled his eyes. Both the girls laughed.

"Well it will be a sight to see when we do see it then." Said Tomoyo.

"Oh ya a very interesting sight, definitely." Said Sakura very sarcastically. "The all mighty Li san can take on any challenger, and even win." Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol all laughed at this, and Syaoran just huffed.

"Oh don't be a poor sport Syaoran, we're just playing with ya." Said Eriol, the four of them continued to talk, until the bell went.

"Well back to class we go." They all packed up and headed to back to class. The walk back was quiet between the four, and all was going well until someone grabbed Sakura by the shoulder, immediately Sakura's first instinct was to use self defence then she remembered where she was, and put on the innocent girl act.

"Well, look what we have here," the person was a woman, she put her other hand on Sakura's other shoulder one finger at a time and leaned over her shoulder to whisper in her ear. "Fresh meat." She shoved Sakura into Syaoran who caught her.

"Arigato." Said Sakura in a small voice. She steadied herself again and then turned around to see who the culprit was. The girl was five foot six and had dark tanned skin, and a long ponytail going down her back. Her eyes were pure black and full of hate, she wore the same uniform as everyone else except it made her look more menacing. "Who are you and what your problem is." Everyone in the hall turned and gasped at what they were hearing. They all stared. "Um Li san, Eriol, Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Because you just pretty much challenged the toughest, meanest, pretty much boos girl of the school." Sakura gave them a look like 'oh great'.

"Me I'm Jenji Kaminari, but everyone just calls me Nari, and I rule this school everyone knows who I am, but they don't know you. Who are you and your little friend there?" She pointed at Tomoyo. Everyone was starting to circle around the action.

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura, I'm a new transfer student." Said Sakura with a bow.

"And I'm Daidouji Tomoyo, and I'm also a transfer student. It's nice to meet you Nari."

"Shut up!" Tomoyo cringed and backed up a few steps. "So, Sakura is it? Well isn't that sweet." Nari spat the last words. "Let me just get to the point of this, I don't like you, or your little friend there."

"You don't even know me, but I would love to start over and try to be your friend." Sakura put her hand out to shake hands, but Nari just hit it out of the way and continued glaring.

"I don't want to be your friend. I here to set a boundary for you, step out of line I will show you who is the boss here." She cracked her knuckles. "So do you understand?"

"If by 'understand' you mean think you're crazy then completely, but if not could you repeat please." Sakura smiled.

"Good... Wait what did you say?" Sakura was about to repeat what she had said but Nari cut her off. "I heard what you said."

"Good, then we understand each other, well I've got to get to class so maybe I'll see you later Nari." She turned back to Eriol, Syaoran and Tomoyo, "Hopefully not though." She whispered under her breath.

"Ok that's it, get your skinny little ass back here, no one walks away from me." Yelled Nari.

"Well I just did so I'm going to go now, so bye." Said Sakura,

"Ok that's it you skinny faced bitch, tomorrow after school me and you, one on one, behind the school. Be there or I will hunt you down and drag you there." Sakura sighed and turned around to face Nari.

"Fine whatever. Can I leave now? Ah screw it I'm leaving anyways." Sakura said then walked away with Eriol Syaoran and Tomoyo on her tail. When they got back to the class room it was really quiet, Sakura sat down and immediately after, Syaoran was in front of her desk. He slammed his hands down on her desk with a loud BANG!

"Are you crazy?" Syaoran exclaimed. "You're going to be killed tomorrow!"

"Well if I get killed then well she will have murder on her hands and there will be witnesses and she will go to jail. So really I have no worries." Syaoran grunted.

"Gah, Your her friend why aren't you talking her out of it?" He turned to Tomoyo now.

"because I know I can't talk her out of it and I think that if anyone will die tomorrow it will be Nari, so the same as Sakura I have no worries." Said Tomoyo.

"Gah this is hopeless." Syaoran slumped down into his desk and sighed.

"Why are you so concerned anyways Li san?" asked Sakura, Syaoran's head popped up at the question.

_Why do I care? _He thought to himself.

"Um... Well... no reason at all just if you get hurt then I'll get shit because of it." Sakura's face turned disappointed.

"Oh well for a second there I thought you cared, well I guess I was wrong." Sakura said just as the final bell went, not giving Syaoran a chance to respond. _Damn, I have to get her out of this, but how?_ Syaoran thought to himself. _ Shit first day of school and I'm already in a fight, just great. _Sakura thought to herself.

_What the hell am I going to do?_ Both thought at the same time.

**Well we have one of our villains, so what do you all think? Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Sakura: Holy Shit! I have to be in a fight? Are you crazy?**

**Ryuu: well yes I am, and don't worry you'll survive you're the main character, well except for Syaoran.**

**Sakura: Fine but if I die you are so in shit.**

**Syaoran: that goes double for me.**

**Ryuu: great I got to deranged people on my back. Oh well.**

**Ok so please review or don't it doesn't matter, I hope to have the next one up soon so **

**Ya, later.**

**Ryuu**


	6. The Fight Part 1

**Welcome one and all to the biggest fight of the month, where Jenji ****Kaminar****i**** will take on Kinomoto Sakura new transfer student. Be there or be square!**

**So what do you think, would I make a great commentator or what? Well anyways back to the story, this will be great can't wait to see how everything rolls out. Will Sakura get beaten or will Nari? Or will Syaoran get Sakura out of it? And why do I have this stupid voice over? Read on and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not... * voice over still there* will someone shut off that stupid voice over machine or kill the guy working it... What, he's already dead? Well shit, does anyone else know how to work it at the moment... no one knows how to work it? Well double shit... um read the manual?... well how the hell would I know I'm just the writer... well fix it I can't stand this anymore, I think I'm going to kill myself because of it and you don't want that or else you will get a shit load of viewers really pissed that I haven't finished the story... well good, by the end of the chapter, or your screwed. Ok any ways I do not own anything, well I own some stuff but ya. * Walks off mumbling shit about the stupid voice over.* **

**XXXXXX****: perspective change**

The Fight

By last period the whole school except the teachers had found out about the fight, while walking through the halls Sakura kept getting sympathetic pats on the shoulder and a few 'be strong looks.' She couldn't help but smirk when that happened because no one seemed to have faith in her, but she did she knew that she wouldn't die or get hurt too bad, probably a scratch or bruise here or there, but not much. As soon as the final bell went announcing sweet freedom, Sakura was up and ready to go, she waited for Tomoyo to get ready then the two left together. After Sakura quickly put her red and yellow roller blades they started off on the walk home. It wasn't long until Tomoyo noticed to very familiar heads walking ahead of the two.

"Hey isn't that Eriol and Li san?" Tomoyo asked pointing in front of her. Sakura looked up to see for herself, and surly there they were walking down the street in front of them.

"Ya it is come on lets go catch up with them." Sakura said taking off with Tomoyo behind her. "Eriol, Li san! Wait up." Cried Sakura, the two boys turned around to look at Sakura and Tomoyo. When they saw who it was they both stopped, Eriol smiled and Syaoran stood with his hands in his pockets, with a look of uncaring, but you could tell from his eyes that he was thinking and thinking hard.

"Hello Sakura, Tomoyo." Said Eriol as Tomoyo ran up. "What a coincidence to be walking on the same street as you. Is your place around here?"

"Ya we just live a few blocks away." Said Tomoyo with a smile.

"Really what the address?" Asked Eriol.

"Oh um I think its 52 Lily Avenue." Said Sakura. Syaoran's head looked at Sakura now a little shocked "Why?"

"Ha! I thought so." Said Eriol Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran looked at him, Tomoyo and Sakura like he was crazy, and Syaoran like he was going to strangle him. "Syaoran lives a street over from there." Eriol just started to laugh while Sakura and Tomoyo stared at him, then Syaoran hit the top of Eriol's head with his fist.

"Why the hell would you tell someone where I live, I really hope you don't go around handing out my address to everyone you see." Exclaimed Syaoran.

"First of all, no I do not, but that's a good idea I might just try that." Eriol smiled, but apparently Syaoran didn't find it amusing.

"DO that and I will have to kill you then burn the remains and then burn them again then send them around the world."

"Ok ok I will put that one aside for desperate measures, and Secondly I didn't give them your address I told them you live a little ways away." Eriol just smiled and Syaoran scowled, while Sakura and Tomoyo both stood there watching the two friends fight.

"Um guys, hello?" Said Sakura waving her hand in front of the two glaring boys. They both turned on her.

"WHAT!" they both yelled at her, Sakura's hands immediately went up in front of herself.

"Whoa boys I know you're PMS-ing but we get enough of that on our own." Stated Sakura very bluntly.

"Hey!" said Syaoran with the usual glare on his face, Eriol just burst out laughing, and where one laughs everyone starts. After the four calmed down they started walking again.

"So Eriol do you live on this street too?" asked Tomoyo.

"Hum? Oh no I live the other side of town, but usually I go over to Syaoran's and torment him. It's more fun than doing nothing." HE said back.

"Oh fun."Sakura stated, Syaoran grunted in disagreement.

"So you girls doing anything today?" Asked Eriol.

"Actually ya we just moved in yesterday so we have to do some unpacking still." Said Tomoyo.

"Ahh, to bad maybe next time then. Oh this is Lily Avenue I guess this is where we part for now. We will see you tomorrow I guess." The two boys turned to look at the girls to say good bye.

"Bye Eriol, Bye Li san" said Sakura rather happy."

"Bye." Said Tomoyo, with a smile, before the two boys walked off with a wave. As soon as the two were out of ear shot Tomoyo and Sakura began the conversation both were dyeing to speak of since school ended. "So Sakura you scared for the fight tomorrow?" asked Tomoyo.

"What do you think Tomoyo?" Sakura said with a little hurt in her voice.

"No, I'm going to say no." she said

"Yep, as usual you are correct Tomoyo, but I don't know how I'm going to fight her without actually hurting her. God first day and already in a fight." Sakura explained.

"Ya I know what you mean I wasn't expecting you to get in a fight until at least the second day." Said Tomoyo, the two laughed as they walked up to the small house that they were living in, the house wasn't too big just big enough for two. It had a driveway and a garage where Tomoyo and Sakura's blue BMV was parked along with the sleek black motor bike they shared. Tomoyo unlocked the front door and walked in to the small house, the walls were a pale yellow color with blue accents', the house was completely furnished and had a very homey feel. Walking from the hallway to the left was the kitchen/ dining room, and an archway into the living room. To the right side of the hall was a flight of stairs leading up stairs to the bed rooms there were three one for each girl and a guest room, along with a bathroom. Down stairs at the end of the hall was the basement. All and all the house was fairly small, but very cozy.

"Ah home sweet home." Sakura stated.

"Yes, yes, well I'm going to go and change out of my uniform before '_unpacking'_" said Tomoyo as she started to climb the stairs to her room to change. _Unpacking, what unpacking? _Sakura thought, following after Tomoyo. _As soon as we got here everything was perfect, the house had furnisher, the basement was turned into a data center and each room was already customized. The only freaking thing that we had to do was take our clothes out and put them away. _ Sakura thought opened the door to her room, the room was a light pink, to the left was a bed and to the right was the closet, beside that was a small T.V. and along the far side wall was a small desk. There was a window in the room too. Sakura walked over to the closet with which already had her clothes in, and got out a pair of kaki's, a light pink tank top and a grey ripped sweat shirt. She took off her uniform and hung it up for tomorrow and through on the other outfit and went back down stairs.

"Huh, I guess Tomoyo is still changing." Said Sakura when she came down stairs, and seeing as Tomoyo wasn't down yet, Sakura decided to go down to the basement to check out the footage she had taken yesterday afternoon of Syaoran in the park. After what seemed like a few minutes of watching and seeing nothing that could be useful at the moment, Sakura stopped the video and when back upstairs finding Tomoyo in the kitchen making some dinner.

"Hey a little early for making dinner, don't you think Tomoyo." Sakura pointed out, Tomoyo just looked at her.

"Um, no it's not Sakura it's five thirty, you've been down stairs for over two hours." She giggled.

"You're kidding, wow it didn't seen that long," said Sakura looking at the clock on the wall in the dining room. "Well then I guess we will have to get a clock down there then wont we?" joked Sakura.

"Um we do Sakura; I even went down to see if you were going to come up, but you didn't answer you just kept staring at the monitor like it was the most amazing thing in the world."

"Wow that's weird. Well whatever what are you making?" Sakura asked Tomoyo walking up behind her to see.

"Just pasta, is that alright?" she asks putting the noodles into the boiling water.

"That's fine." After dinner Sakura and Tomoyo sat in the living room, Tomoyo working on a new desgin for Sakura and Sakura reading a book on the great pyramids. At nine thirty the two went off to bed. **(sorry got lazy with how their evening went.)**

The next morning was agonizingly slow for Sakura, not to mention annoying. She got many more sympathetic looks and what not, along with several attempts from Syaoran for her to back out but still Sakura refused, it wasn't in her nature to run. No one had seen Nari that day, but Sakura had a suspicious feeling that she was around just hiding out till the end of the day. Other than all the shit everything was just peachy. By the time lunch came around Sakura was fed up with all the shit going on.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" she screamed at the top of her lungs when she got to the roof, ripping her hair out. "God damn it! Why can't everyone just leave me alone, I mean around every corner there is someone there giving me either a sympathetic look or trying to give me a supportive hand. Gahhhh!"

"Sakura just relax it's almost over. We have three more classes, then school is over and you can get that fight over with." Said Tomoyo as she put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Tomoyo is right Sakura, Nari is full of hot air, she isn't that tough." Stated Eriol.

"Sure tell that to the last guy that tried to go up against her." Said Syaoran turning from the fence preventing Sakura from jumping off the roof.

"Thanks Li san you're so reassuring." Sakura said with as much sarcasm as she could put into it. Syaoran just smirked.

"Hey why do you think everyone is giving you sympathy?"

"Ya that's just it I don't want the sympathy it just makes me feel worse about it. Gahhhh! Why me?"

"Um because you pissed her off yesterday, but that can't be helped." Eriol said shrugging and shaking his head. Sakura sat down of the ground cross- legged with a grunt.

_**XXXXXX**_

_Ahh, finally lunch. _Thought Syaoran as soon as the bell went. Class as usual was slow and boring and he couldn't wait to be done with the other half of the day, but he still dreaded today's after school events. As he, Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura made their way up to the roof, Syaoran could tell Sakura was tense about something. _She's probably nervous about the fight._ He thought. As soon as they were through the door to the roof Syaoran walk straight to the chain link fence and looked out over the grounds.

"AHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed and Syaoran could have sworn he saw birds fly from the trees across the street. "God damn it! Why can't everyone just leave me alone, I mean around every corner there is someone there giving me either a sympathetic look or trying to give me a supportive hand. Gahhhh!" she cried.

"Sakura just relax it's almost over. We have three more classes, and then school is over and you can get that fight over with." Said Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo is right Sakura, Nari is full of hot air, she isn't that tough." Stated Eriol.

"Sure tell that to the last guy that tried to go up against her." Syaoran said as he turned from the fence to face Sakura and the others.

"Thanks Li san you're so reassuring." Sakura said with as much sarcasm as she could put into it. He smirked.

"Hey why do you think everyone is giving you sympathy?"

"Ya that's just it I don't want the sympathy it just makes me feel worse about it. Gahhhh! Why me?"

"Um because you pissed her off yesterday, but that can't be helped." Eriol said shrugging and shaking his head. Sakura sat down of the ground cross- legged with a grunt. Lunch went on like that till the bell went. Sakura sighed and got up of the ground and started towards the, but when she went to pull the handle it wouldn't move.

"Come on Kinomoto san open the door before we're late." Syaoran said.

"I can't it won't open, someone must have locked it from the inside." She exclaimed.

"What? Oh no we're locked on the roof and classes will be starting any..." Tomoyo was cut off by the final bell. "Minute." She finished with a sigh.

"Here let me try." Syaoran said moving to the door, he grabbed hold of the handle and pulled it didn't budge; he tried again but still nothing. Syaoran turned and leaned against the door he saw Tomoyo pacing freaking out, Sakura standing off to the side deep in thought and lastly Eriol sitting on the ground like nothing was wrong at all. "Ok we have to different options." Sakura and Tomoyo looked at him.

"Ya and what might those be?" Sakura asked.

"Plan 'A' break down the door, plan 'B' scream and yell for help or plan 'C' do nothing and wait for someone to find us." He stated all to calmly.

"I recommend we start with plan 'B'." Said Sakura, and so they started to beat on the door and yelling for help, well everyone except Eriol who was still sitting on the ground.

'_we're going to be here for a while.' _Thought Syaoran.

**Ok so I know everyone hates me right now I took forever to write this chapter I just didn't like this chapter at all, well this part at least. Yep you heard me right part, this is part one since this chapter is so freaking long, I didn't mean for that but ya. So the next chapter will be the actual fight and there will be something actually interesting happening, so stay tuned and thank you to anyone who is still reading.**

**Sakura: holy crap man, what the hell was with this chapter I mean seriously?**

**Ryuu: Ya, ya I know, I don't need the criticism from you too.**

**Syaoran: ya you do we are in these and we should get some say in what happens to us.**

**Ryuu: sure whatever. *walks away***

**Sakura: well that was rude. Oh well since Ryuu has gone off to beat her head against a wall I will do the usual. Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Ryuu**


	7. The Fight Part 2

**Hello Everyone *walks in meekly and gets lots of glares* Hehehe, ok I know that my update is really, really late, but my computer thought it would be fun to get a few thousand viruses and then crash so I had to send it off to some faraway place to get it fixed. I know I should have posted a note for you guys from my dad's computer but I don't like it when people do that because I get all excited then I see and boom! Depression. So anyways here is part two of the fight, I wonder what my cruel mind will put our hero's through? *evil smile* But seriously I have no clue.**

**Ryuu: Ok so I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story, and thank those of you for the advice I appreciate it a lot, since i haven't been writing fan fictions for very long. So again thank you *deep breath***

**The fight, Meatbunlover, ****Miss No-Eyebrows****, ****Cesia14****, ****Riley S****, ****CherriLuvsMusic****, ****katpin****,**** And all you other beautiful peoples.**

**Sakura: Dude hurry up I'm hungry and this has to be into the T.V. station by Sunday night**

**Syaoran: Sakura relax she will get around to it.**

**Sakura: yes but we need the script so we can start the show. And if she doesn't get this done then neither of us gets paid.**

**Syaoran: True ok. Oi Ki... *hand covers Syaoran's mouth* **

**Ryuu: shut up don't tell them my real name you idiot. Jeez for an Asian person you can be really stupid.**

**Syaoran: Hey your Asian too, and if I recall you failed your math exam last year.**

**Ryuu: Yes I did but that's different because I'm only half Japanese so haha, what's your excuse?**

**Syaoran: *in girly voice* what's your excuse? Oh Shut up! **

**Ryuu: tee hee I do not own anything except my brain and mind, and no I am not selling them on EBay at the moment.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Fight Part 2

Sakura sighed as the final bell signalling the beginning of seventh period went. After about an hour of banging on the door the four gave up and went on doing whatever, Sakura was pacing back and forth thinking of a way to get off the roof, Syaoran was sitting on the far side of the roof meditating, while Tomoyo and Eriol were going on about some book they were both reading. _Maybe when no one is looking I can blow the door of its hinges, _Sakura thought_, or maybe I could... no that wouldn't work._ "Gah!" She exclaimed "That's it I can't think of any way to get off this stupid roof." She said as she leaned her fore-head against the wall.

"Oh Sakura." Tomoyo said standing up and walking over to where Sakura was standing. "I'm sure someone will find us or we will find a way down relax everything will be fine."

"Ya and think in the bright side you won't have to fight with Nari." Said Syaoran walking over to the three and sitting down next to Eriol.

"Oh ya that's great just great, I always wanted to have the reputation of chicken, that's just perfect."

"Hey I was just trying to make you feel better, and just because your stressed doesn't give you the right to yell at me!"

"Yes. It. Does!" Sakura said walking over to Syaoran and stared him straight in the eye.

"Oh ya and why is that?" he said standing up and looking down at Sakura.

"You really want to know? Fine I will tell you, lean down." Syaoran leaned down so his ear lined up with Sakura's mouth, he heard her take a breath and then. "BECAUSE I'M PISSED!" she screamed throwing Syaoran off sending him staggering back. "That's why!" she said then stomped off to the other side of the building in a huff.

"What's her problem?" asked Syaoran.

"That's just Sakura, don't feel bad she's not used to all the attention that's all, I'll go talk to her." Tomoyo said as she got up and walked over to where Sakura was standing, before Tomoyo could say anything Sakura was already ranting.

"Gahh! Who the hell does he think he is trying to tell me to calm down, can't he see I'm freaking out I have to get in a fight which isn't to bad but still and we have to get off this roof without breaking it. I wish we could just break down the door."

"Sakura you know we can't do that, if we suddenly made a door explode don't you think Li and Eriol would be suspicious about why we were carrying around highly dangerous explosives? Besides there is nothing we can do without drawing attention to ourselves."

"But can't we just use the amnesia spray? That would make life so much easier, just erase their memories."

"Sakura you should know better than anyone that if you use that stuff to much the side affects could be fatal."

"Ya I guess your right, but it would still make our jobs so much easier."

"Now come on let's get back to the guys so you can apologise to Li san."

"Fine." Said Sakura with a roll of her eyes, '_I don't see why he's the one who started it.' _She thought.

**XXXXXXXXX**

With the boys

"So when's Takashi coming to get us?" asked Eriol

"What are you talking about?" Replied Syaoran with a puzzled look on his face.

"You know exactly what I mean you're the one who locked us up here so Sakura wouldn't have to fight didn't you?"

"No I didn't what makes you think that?"

"Because I know you could break down that door with a single kick, hell you did it in our first year." He said with a matter of fact attitude.

"So that doesn't mean that I locked us up here."

"I wasn't finished. Also when Sakura and you were fighting you just sat back and didn't even try to fight

Usually you would have come up with some complicated explanation that would have blown her

Reasoning out of the water, you are also a champion martial arts fighter you wouldn't have stumbled

Just Because she screamed at you. You my friend are trying to keep her distracted until the fight is

Over"

"Ok fine I did but what else was I support to do if she gets hurt and I'm sure she will it will be our heads."

"I don't think it's our heads your worried about, you care don't you, don't you?" He said taunting the

Young man.

"What are you talking about I- I don't care about her." He stuttered.

"Oh yes you do."

"No I don't. I barley know her, and what about you and Daidouji you seem to really like her." He

retorted.

"Ya so she's a friend you're supposed to like friends dumb ass why do you think I'm your friend."

"You're my friend because you like to bug me about everything I do."

"True but still. Now we are talking about you so when is Takashi coming to get us?"

"When I tell him to."

"Man I still can't believe you actually locked us up here just so Sakura couldn't fight if she finds out what

What you did she's going to..." Eriol said until he was stopped mid sentence by a fuming Sakura.

"YOU. DID. WHAT!" She screamed.

"Do that. Well good luck explaining this one buddy." He said standing up to leave when he was stopped

By a very angry looking Tomoyo. (_well as angry a Tomoyo can look.)_

"And where do you think your going? I'm sure you had something to do with this too." She said.

"I didn't I swear." Eriol said a little scared that a 100 pound girl could hold him back.

"Sure you didn't." She sneered dragging him back, and throwing him to the ground next to Syaoran.

"You." Sakura growled pointing at Syaoran. "I can't believe you would do something like this something

so, so... Stupid, not to mention immature, moronic, and selfish!" Sakura screamed.

"Wait... Kinomoto, I can explain, really." Syaoran said.

"Oh ya this should be good." As Syaoran explained the situation, Sakura began to become more and

more angry with Syaoran, and what he had done. _'Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him.'_ Sakura

repeated over and over in her head, Sakura was on the brink of hitting Syaoran so hard he flew off the

roof when she heard him say.

"... I just didn't want you getting hurt and on your second day to, and up against Nari your sure to get

hurt..." He explained at that moment Sakura relaxed and unclenched her fists and looked at the

rambling Li standing in front of her.

"Thank you." She said quietly looking at the ground, Syaoran suddenly stopped his rambling and looked

up at Sakura.

"What?" He said puzzled.

"Thank you, for caring but I can handle myself." She smiled. "Now call what's his face to get us out of

here the bell goes in 5 minutes." She said urgently, Syaoran walked over to a vent by the door pulled t

open and putted out a two way walky talky.

"Hey Takashi ya come get us."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

As people were starting to gather around to watch the fight Nari was standing waiting for the little

newbie punk who was going to wish she hadn't been born.

"One more minute till the fight starts and no little miss princess, I guess she's chicken." Nari started to

balk like a chicken and laughing with her little posy.

"Well if she's so chicken why's she standing right here?" Said a familiar voice, Nari turned around to look

at Sakura standing with her little squad.

"Well, well, well look who showed up finally. You ready to go princess?" Nari said cracking her knuckles.

"As I'll ever be." Sakura walked forward and waited for Nari. Nari took off her jacket and dropped it on

the ground then walked over to Sakura and put her fists up in front of her face ready to strike.

Everything was still for a minute, then Nari made the first move with a right jab to Sakura's face,

who quickly dogged it. With every punch given the crowd cheered louder and louder there were

a few taking bets on who would win. Nari continued to throw punch after punch at Sakura, who

continued to dodge. As Nari was giving a upper cut to Sakura's gut she blocked and rapped her

arm around Nari's outstretched one and knocked her back with the other. Nari fell to the ground

and sat for a minute in shock, everyone in the crowd went silent, looking at Nari then back to

Sakura. Syaoran looked down at Tomoyo, who was recording the fight with her camcorder and smirking,

she looked up at him with a smile and looked him in the eyes, Syaoran was shocked because First where

the hell did she get the camera from and, the look in her eyes were telling him that was nothing.

Syaoran was brought back to reality when he heard the crowd cheer again, he looked back to see Nari

standing up looking at Sakura like she was going to rip her head off. Nari charged at Sakura who

continued to stand like it was nothing, and right as Nari was pulling back to swing Sakura jumped

over Nari and doing a triple back flip landing behind her. Nari turned around to see Sakura

Smiling at her, Nari was furious now she straightened up and walked over to Sakura and looked

right in the eyes.

"Are you mocking me you little bitch? Huh you think it's funny to make a fool of me? Well fine I guess I

will just have to teach you a lesson." Nari said then kicked her foot out at Sakura's head, But

Sakura was ready for it and ducked, then she kicked Nari's feet out from under her, sending her

to the ground with a loud thud. Everyone in the crowd went quiet.

"Well looks what you looking at finish me off." Nari said looking up at Sakura.

"Sorry Nari I don't 'finish' those who don't deserve it." Sakura said, giving her hand to help Nari up, "but

I would like to get to know you and be friends." Sakura said smiling down at Nari, Nari looked at

Sakura's hand then at Sakura for a second then slapped her hand away and got up.

"I don't need or want to be friends with the likes of you." She spat, and walked away with her little posy

right behind her.

"Oh well." Sakura turned around to see the crowd and almost burst out laughing, everyone of them

,except for Tomoyo, was staring slack jawed and bug eyed. "Oh My God you should all see

your faces right now you look ridiculous Tomoyo I hope your getting this on tape." She said

"Yep every second." She gave a thumbs up to Sakura. Then everyone Broke out in to a loud cheer there

were some disappointed groans from those who had bet against Sakura and had of course lost. Lots of

them came up to Sakura asking her questions and bombarding her, then Sakura saw Syaoran

and Eriol with a few others pushed through the crowd then formed a circle around her telling

people to leave and back off. As soon as everyone was gone Syaoran turned to Sakura with a face

of aw.

"What was that...? I...I didn't know you could...? What? If I had know you could fight like that I wouldn't

have stopped you. I mean good... Good job." He stammered.

"Don't mind him, but really that was wicked." Eriol Said, then another boy came up to her, he had Black

Hair with red streaks in the front which hung in his eyes, which were a hazel color he had a ring piercing

in his left ear and studs in both ears, and he must have been at least 6'1".

"That was super cool never seen a girl fight like that before." He said rapping his arm around Sakura's

shoulders. "Hope we can become great friends." He said then walked over to the side. Then two

boys walked up to her both of them had light brown hair that was cut short and spiked up in

the front, they had bright blue eyes and were both 5'9", they both looked completly identical

except one of them was wearing a pair of head phones around his neck.

"Hey great show." They said in unison.

"Ya not every day you get to see something like that." One said

"Definitely." They each grabbed one of her hands and shook them vigorously. After stopping her head

from spinning, she saw standing in front of her was a short boy about 5'3, with blond hair and

pale white eyes. He looked up at Sakura and smiled. "Could you bend down please." He asked

politely.

"Sure." She said and bent down so she was face to face with the boy.

"Ok now don't freak out but I need to feel your face, ok?" he said very seriously.

"Um ok." Sakura said unsure of what the boy was up to but she closed her eyes and let him go ahead, he started with her forehead and moved his hands down the sides of her face and temples to the tip of her chin, then he put his hand on the bridge of her nose and over her closed eyes and brows. Then felts her cheeks and lips. He let go for a second and searched for her ears after finding them he patted the top of her head and felt the length of her hair. Sakura opened her eyes when he moved his hands but he was just standing there then he grabbed her hands and smelt each of her writs and then her neck, a little freaked out at what he was doing Sakura went rigid.

" You smell like strawberries, just relax I'm not some creeper I'm just trying to see you, what color are your hair and eyes." He asked.

"Um Auburn brown and green." She responded.

"Ok thank you, great fight from what I heard and felt, thanks for putting Nari in her place." He smiled then looked in Tomoyo's general area. "I need to see you too."He said smiling up at her, Tomoyo just put down her camera and bent down and closed her eyes, and the boy did the same thing as with Sakura. "You smell of lavender, what color are your hair and eyes?" He asked.

"Ashy black and light purple."

"Thank you." He said, and then walked over to the rest of the guys. After that was a was huge guy probably 6'3 with red hair and green eyes, and a mean looking face, as he came up to her he didn't say anything he just ruffled her hair and walked over to the others.

Last was the guy Sakura knew as Takashi, he came up to her and punched her in the shoulder playfully.

"That was super cool you might even be able to go up against Syaoran ." Takashi Had dark brown hair and well she didn't know what color his eye were since his eyes were always closed, and he was probably 6' even.

"Thanks." Sakura said then she looked at Syaoran and Eriol like what the hell. Eriol walked over to

Sakura and Tomoyo and put his arms around their shoulders.

"Girls meet the gang, The guy with the piercings here is Shen Ohayashi, our designated 'Bad Boy', in

reality he's a softy."He whispered to the two.

"Hey I resent that and you know I can kick your ass." Shen yelled at Eriol, who just shrugged it off.

"ya one time doesn't count, any ways next are the twins Kane and Kazu Nishikawa, the one with the

head phones is Kane, but usually you can't tell the difference they like to switch."

"Ya we really do." Kane said.

"Ya and this time Eriol you got it wrong, I'm Kane." The two high fived at their trick being successful.

"Whatever. Ok now the small boy there is Caleb Mizuno, and yes he is blind if you haven't figured that

out already."

"Don't feel too bad about it it's been like this ever since I can remember, so it's ok, sorry about the

molesting of your face though I just needed to see you." He smiled all big.

"Yep so then the big guy there is Ryuuji Kida, but we just call him Ryuu, it fits him quite well don't you

think, Ryuu doesn't talk much but he isn't as mean as he looks." Eriol stated.

"And lastly you already know Takashi Yamazaki. Just a tip don't believe any facts he gives you he's a

chain liar."

"That's not always true dip shit."

"Shut up let me finish this introduction, jeez to impatient. Any ways guys this is Sakura Kinomoto and

Tomoyo Daidouji, These two are the new transfer students from Japan." All of the said hi to the

two then started talking and asking questions about the two girls, once everything was settled

down, Kazu Walked up to Syaoran with Kane on his tail.

"Hey Syao, can we come over to your house today and hang out?" Kazu asked.

"Ya please Syao." Kane begged.

"No, why should I invite you to my house, when every time your there you make a huge mess." He

exclaimed.

"Hey that's only when everyone is over." The two said in unison.

"Ya its only small when we're over."

"Either way you make a mess, so no."

"Syaoran Can I come over too?" Caleb asked.

"Ya me too." Shen cheered. Ryuu just nodded his head slightly.

"No."

"Aw come on Syaoran let them come over, you know that no matter what you do they're going to come

over any ways." Eriol stated.

"Kinomoto, Daidouji, will you come too?" Caleb asked smiling. Sakura looked at Syaoran asking him with

her eyes. He looked for a second then through his hands up into the air in exasperation.

"Gahh! Fine you can all come over but I swear to god you trash my house like the last time I will kill you

all." As everyone grabbed their bags Shen and Syaoran started fighting about Syaoran sharing

his notes with Shen, Eriol and Takashi we talking about one of the lies Takashi had come up with

and Caleb was walking with Ryuu silently. Sakura looked over at Tomoyo and smiled, Tomoyo

returned it with an equally large smile.

"This should be interesting." Sakura whispered.

"Definitely." Both of the girls started to laugh as they walked with the 6 boys back to Syaoran's house.

**Ok so sorry again about this supper long update I made the chapter extra long to make up though so**

**ya, also I'm going to be dropping that whole San thing at the end of people's names be****cause I**

**don't really understand how it works so ya.**

**Sakura: finally let's go *grabs script and Syaoran and runs off with both***

**Syaoran: * being dragged***

**Ryuu: Ok then again sorry please review whatever doesn't matter and I promise I will have this up**

**damn I know you probably all hate me, oh well nothing I can do about that. See ya and thanks **

**Ryuu**


End file.
